Many different types of operations can be performed in a wellbore. Examples of such operations include firing guns to create perforations, setting packers, opening and closing valves, collecting measurements made by sensors, and so forth. In a typical well operation, a tool is run into a wellbore to a desired depth, with the tool being activated thereafter by some mechanism, e.g., hydraulic pressure activation, electrical activation, mechanical activation, and so forth.
In some cases, activation of downhole tools creates safety concerns. This is especially true for tools that include explosive devices, such as perforating tools. To avoid accidental detonation of explosive devices in such tools, the tools are typically transferred to the well site in an unarmed condition, with the arming performed at the well site. Also, there are safety precautions taken at the well site to ensure that the explosive devices are not detonated prematurely. Another safety concern that exists at a well site is the use of wireless, especially radio frequency (RF), devices, which may inadvertently activate certain types of explosive devices. As a result, such wireless devices are usually not allowed at a well site, thereby limiting communications options that are available to well operators. Yet another concern associated with using explosive devices at a well site is the presence of stray voltages that may inadvertently detonate the explosive devices.
A further safety concern with explosive tools is that they may fall into the wrong hands. Such explosive tools pose great danger to persons who do not know how to handle explosive tools, or who want to use the explosive tools to harm others.
In addition to well applications, other applications that involve the use of explosive tools include mining applications and seismic applications. Similar types of safety concerns exist with such other types of explosive tools. Thus, a need continues exist to enhance the safety associated with the use of explosive tools as well as with other types of tools. Also, a need continues to exist to enhance the flexibility of controlling the operation of such explosive tools.